You Don't Remember?
by islandchick48
Summary: It’s been three years since the events of “U Got the Look” and J.T. has never given up on his crush on Manny, who in turn is having the time of her life…or is she? But will a nearly forgotten promise turn all of that upside down? JTM.


Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, I would be filthy rich and famous...both of which I am not. So there ya go! [grins]  
  
A/N: All right, so to tell the truth I've only seen about four episodes of this fine series, and one really caught my interest in a couple I don't think is too popular. Um I think the title was "U got the look" or something along those lines, and I really got into the whole J.T./Manny relationship (is there even one?) I'm always a fan of friends-to-more relationships, and based on my limited knowledge I'm thinking this is one of them. Another episode was the one where J.T. tried to hide how good he can sew. So this fic is based mostly on those two episodes, since the other two didn't show much of J.T. or Manny.  
  
Summary: It's been three years since the events of "U Got the Look" and J.T. has never given up on his crush on Manny, who in turn is having the time of her life...or is she? But will a nearly forgotten promise turn all of that upside down? JT/M.  
  
The cafeteria smelled of meatloaf and stew. But no one noticed, not when something was just around the corner much more important than what odor hung in the air. This one thing could only be the Senior Prom.  
  
One person was silent in the buzzing room, his green eyes intense on something sketched in a notebook in front of him. J.T. Yorke rubbed at his eyes and added a few strokes of lines to the picture. Hearing a musical laugh from across the room, he looked up...and breathed out a sigh.  
  
Manuella Santos, who he'd known as simply Manny for majority of his life, sat across the room surrounded by a flock of boys spewing out compliments at a disgusting rate. Her wavy dark brown hair was pulled up today in a loose ponytail, bringing back memories to J.T.'s mind of their childhood, filled with tree climbing and can kicking.  
  
"Hey, J.T." Toby said, plopping down across him and in doing so blocking his view of Manny.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Watcha doing? I've never seen you stare at a tablet for so long before unless there was some kind of picture of a naked lady in it."  
  
J.T. hastily stuffed the book in his bag and smiled uneasily. "Naw, nothing that interesting. Just some stuff."  
  
Toby raised an eyebrow but shrugged anyway. "So what? Still planning on boycotting the prom?"  
  
"Do you see any dates pounding on my door?"  
  
"Maybe if you asked someone then you'd hear pounding on your door. I'm all set with Kendra, and all pressure's off of me."  
  
Snorting, J.T. pushed around a piece of food. "You're all set because there's someone you actually want to go with."  
  
"You want to go with someone too." Toby looked over his shoulder briefly. "You're just scared of being rejected by Manny."  
  
J.T. opened his mouth to snap back a reply, but the words died on his lips as he looked at her again. _So what if I am?_

_----------_

Manny shut her bedroom door behind her and sank onto her bed in a heap. She looked at her calendar, full of red marks counting down the days until prom. Just three more days until the large circle on prom day.  
  
Though it was that close to prom, Manny didn't feel into it as much as she had pretty much all her high school life.  
  
_God, what's wrong with me?_ She thought, frustrated with herself. _I haven't even picked out which dress I want to wear.  
_  
She sat up and crossed the room to her closet, where pictures of various different dresses she'd chosen were tacked on the door. There were two she liked, but didn't really care one way or the other.  
  
Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she glanced at it. A picture had fallen off her desk and was glaring the sun's reflection at her face. She bent to retrieve it and froze after looking at it.  
  
A very young Manny grinned cheekily up at her, and next to her were Emma and J.T.  
  
_We couldn't have been more than seven or eight in this picture_, Manny thought, smiling in spite of herself at J.T.'s smile, which was missing its front teeth. J.T. Just thinking of his name made her cringe slightly. Though she'd patched things up with Emma well enough, nothing went back to normal with J.T.  
  
The phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts. No one else was home so she picked up her cordless. "Hello?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Manny sighed and was ready to hang up when-  
  
"Manny?" the person on the other line croaked out.  
  
"J.T.?"  
  
"Yeah. H-hi," he coughed.  
  
Manny sat on the edge of her bed, confused. She hadn't talked to J.T. on the phone in years. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." His voice sounded a bit higher than usual. "Are you home alone?"  
  
"Why?" Manny frowned.  
  
Rustling could be heard over the line before he responded. "Can I come over?"  
  
"Sure." She said slowly, wary and curious at the same time.  
  
"'Kay. Be right over then."  
  
"J.T.-"she started, but only heard the dial tone. Placing the phone back on its charger, she looked down at it as if it could tell her the answers she wanted.

----------

J.T. hung up and took a deep breath. He picked up the fabric and made his way out to his car, a second hand car he'd bought with his own money the previous year. It wasn't much to look at, but it was the only thing truly his and he loved it.  
  
He pulled out of the driveway and drove the familiar streets, humming nervously. After a short drive, he reached Manny's house. He wrapped the fabric carefully in tissue paper, making sure it just looked like random clothes. Then he went to her door and rang the doorbell.


End file.
